puzzletrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
'Team Setup' How you setup your team depends on several factors. Some people prefer a 5 color team while some choose to focus on 1 or some of the colors. Players should always make sure that they have ample health and recovery. Unless you are running a Power team, it is always better to be alive than dead. Here, we shall detail the pros and cons of different types of setups. 'Multi-Color Setup' There are 5 colors in Puzzle Trooper, Red, Blue, Green, Purple and Yellow. Each color is strong against one and weak against another. Multi-color setups are best used in conjunction with color specific Troop leveling method. This ensures that all your Troops are progressing together, and you wouldn’t have a stronger or weaker link in your setup. Advantages of multi-color setups are that no matter what color balls you link, damage is always being done and it trumps mono-color setups in that mono-color setups requires balls of that particular color. If you get an unlucky puzzle set and lack the specific color, it may mean certain death. 'Mono-Color Setup' Having a mono-color setup is an extreme case and usually only occurs with the most experience of players. This kind of setup usually is used for specific events and is more detrimental than helpful to gameplay early on. Mono colors setup can be useful if you need to charge up skill of your existing Troops by matching balls of other colors. But you would have to try to survive and not get killed. You will need a good strong leader card with a good leader skill, ie 2x attack and ball changers. You will have the ability to deal ‘burst’ damage. 'Types of Setups' Power Teams – Teams that focus on damage and usually involves both your leader card and your friend’s leader card with damage multiplier. Tank Teams – Teams that focuses on survivability. Skills that prevent players from dying in 1 shot are extremely valuable and is the core ability to this kind of setup. This ensures that the player will never die from 1 enemy attacking. However, if there are 2 enemies dealing more damage than your health permits at the same time, you are still screwed. Delay setups ' Delay Team - This team consists of 2 Doctor Hilary Stank Skill CD 15. 3 Gen Tako Velle Skill CD 15. Key is to charge up your skill in early Game and infinite stop Foe CD 3turn x 5 trooper = 15 turn.. Since you got 2 Doctor Hilary Stank your healing should be quite high for early stage delay. Since Tako velle skill got poison effect. This Locking build and take longer time to win and need large Capacity size . ( By Notme ) 'How to Level Up Troops More Efficiently There are many ways to leveling up your troops and everyone will have different methods. Let us explore the various methods of leveling up Troops. 'Focus Level' Some of our users are choosing to focus all their Leveling Up Materials on a specific Troop that they chose. This ensures that you will always have a strong unit, usually your leader unit, in your team setup. There are different colors to Leveling Up Materials and using the same colored Leveling Up Material yields additional bonus experience points. Hence using all your Leveling Up Materials of various color will be considered inefficient as your Troop levels up. 'Same Colored Leveling Up Material' The second school of thought is that you only use the same colored Leveling Up Materials to level your Troops. This will however requires careful planning as the main troops that you intend to focus on might not have sufficient Leveling Up Material. This would spread the strength of your Troops throughout your team setup and might be detrimental if you decide to chance your focus later on in the game. 'Most Cost Effective Method of Leveling Up' If you are short on cash, you might want to try this method. As the level of your Troop gets higher, it will start to cost more and more per slot to level him up. Eg. X Trooper at level 1 will cost 100 coins for each slot to level him. Fill up all 5 slots and it will cost 500 coins. Using a level 10 unit as Leveling Up Material will yield more experience as compared to a level 1 of the same unit. So in order to save some cash, you might want to level up/max out the unit you want to use as Leveling Up Material before you use it to level up your main Trooper.